Tenerife Sea
by jellerspot
Summary: Até quando Jane e Kurt conseguem manter o amor deles somente em amizade?


Sei lá pq eu decidi escrever fluff de Jeller então aí vai: Jane foi absolvida do caso do Shepherd após o grupo ser derrubado em uma grande missão coordenada por ela e por Kurt. Pouco a pouco eles se perdoaram, mas a medida que o tempo passa, mesmo como amigos, eles vão caindo ainda mais no amor um pelo outro. Até quando irão ocultar esse sentimento?

Era sexta-feira e após chegar do cursinho ela sempre esperava por ele. Não que fosse uma obrigação, mas eles haviam mantido esse dia como dia deles e desde então essa tradição nunca foi quebrada. Ele sempre ia até ela, mas quando ele estava cansado ele ligava e ela ia. Eles bebiam, assistiam qualquer filme, jogavam, às vezes brincavam com Sawyer quando Sarah deixada Kurt com o menino e às vezes eles brincavam somente os dois.

Kurt e Jane tinham bem mais de 35 anos, já fazia 5 anos que se conheciam, mas eles agiam como dois adolescentes melhores amigos que estão aproveitando o começo de suas vidas.

Jane nunca achou que a vida dela fosse pra baladação - embora Tasha tivesse tentado muito- então ela se reservava a cumprir seus estudos e trabalhar no FBI. Ela havia flertado com outros garotos, mas nenhum que a fez se sentir sequer confortável então com o tempo ela simplesmente se convenceu de que aquela vida não era pra ela e desistiu. Seu trabalho era menos agora que ela estudava, mas ela gostava de estar lá e ela sabia que começando do pouco, em breve ela poderia alcançar seus objetivos lá dentro.

Kurt acabou por acompanhá-la na monotonia da vida. Ele sempre a dizia que era velho de mais para agitação e que seu trabalho de diretor do FBI era o bastante para ele. Sempre foi, afinal, mas Jane sempre se questionou o porquê dele nunca buscar coisas novas depois que eles se conheceram.

Ela porém nunca reclamou disso. Depois que seu irmão Roman foi embora para outro país e ele a perdoou, ele era basicamente o ponto de partida dela. Era ele quem ligava para saber se ela tava bem, que cuidava dela a qualquer sintoma de doença e que sempre a distraia. Eles tinham uma bela amizade, mas havia um problema: Era apenas amizade.

Claro que, depois de tudo, ela ficou feliz por ele ainda querer ser amigo dela, mas nos últimos meses eles estavam cada vez mais próximos e nas últimas semanas ela havia percebido que a necessidade que eles tinham um do outro era bem mais que de amigos. Na última noite em especial ela finalmente aceitou para si mesma que o amava. Eles tinham marcado de virar a madrugada maratonando Quantico no sofá e estava muito frio, então eles se entupiram de chocolate quente e dividiram o mesmo cobertor e o mesmo sofá. Eles haviam mantido uma distância confortável, mas Jane ainda se sentia desconfortável, porque deitada ali com ele, ela queria abraça-lo, beija-lo. Seu desejo aumentou ainda mais quando - vencido pelo cansaço - ela o viu dormir ao seu lado. Ela olhou para seus lábios secos ao seu lado e ela quis tanto beijá-lo. Ela suspeitava que nunca foi de atacar ninguém por isso, mas naquele momento ela teve que se controlar para não virar seu rosto e tocar seus lábios que repousavam pacificamente ao seu lado no sofá. De manhã, ele tomou banho e foi para o trabalho, mas ela se escondeu como pôde para não alimentar esse desejo. Era noite porém e ele estava prestes a chegar. Ela sabia, mas não sabia como agir até sua campainha tocar.

Ele nunca pensou que sua vida fosse chegar a esse nível, mas havia chegado. Ele nunca pensou que um sentimento ainda que oculto pudesse mudá-lo tanto, mas mudou. Dois anos atrás, quando Kurt finalmente aceitou que jamais conseguiria amar alguém como amava Jane, ele decidiu correr atrás de várias mulheres. Ele conheceu várias, bem legais, bonitas, atraentes, mulheres que todos os caras desejam ficar, mas aquilo não o preencheu. Não o preencheu porque quando ele olhava para elas, ela queria ver aqueles incendiários olhos verdes, mas ele não via. Um ano atrás ele decidiu desistir de tentar, e de maneira indireta acabou se tornando totalmente fiel a Jane. Eles eram somente amigos, e ele lamentava todos os dias por isso, mas ele não queria partir o coração de outras garotas quando o dele estava nas mãos da sua garota então ele se manteve sozinho.

Seu tempo era dedicado ao trabalho, a família e a Jane e ele assim vivia bem, até a noite anterior. Ele havia presenteado ela com um DVD da série que ela adorava: Quântico, eles haviam combinado de assistir juntos, mas o frio tomou o apartamento e quando ele se viu no mesmo cobertor que ela dividindo chocolate quente sua mente gritou "Você queria isso para sua vida, não queria? Você queria estar aquecendo ela com seu corpo ao invés desse chocolate quente, você sabe disso." E ele sabia. Ele se xingou muito mentalmente por admitir isso, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o cansaço o venceu. No trabalho porém ele estava totalmente desconcentrado e decidiu que ia dar um basta nisso, pelo seu próprio bem.

No começo da noite, como típico de toda sexta entre eles, ele foi encontrá-la em seu apartamento. Ele estava ensaiando as palavras para lhe dizer, mas quando a campainha tocou ele se sentiu, sei lá, nervoso. Ele não lembrava se sentir isso desde que deu seu primeiro beijo em uma garotinha na escola, mas ele resolveu apenas engolir e ela surgiu.

Quando ele a via, era como se um novo mundo surgisse diante dos seus olhos. Era tudo tão mais aceso, alegre quando ela estava lá. Naquela noite ela estava linda. Seus cabelos estavam amarrados, somente com um de seus curtos fios solto na frente e ela estava com uma camisa branca e um short folgado cinza. Ele trazia sua pizza favorita e ela sorriu super contente ao ver aquilo em suas mãos. Ele a amava ainda mais a cada vez que ela sorria.

— Hey, boa noite — Ela disse abraçando-o. Ele estranhou a reação já que eles sempre mantinham uma distância, mas não reclamou, pelo contrário

— Esse abraço é pela pizza ou pela minha presença? — Ele disse em um tom de sarcasmo enquanto eles iam até a pequena mesa que tinha na varanda

Ela sentou-se e se virou para ele.

— Eu não posso gostar de você e da comida? — Ela perguntou protestando e ele apenas sacudiu sua cabeça

— Ela com certeza gosta mais da comida — Ele pensou.

Ela se levantou enquanto eles comiam em silêncio e ele não podia não observá-la. Ela era tão forte, ele sabia, mas naqueles trajes e com seus curtos cabelos amarrados ela parecia tão delicada e seu andar era engraçado. Ele viajou em seus passos até que ela estava na porta da varanda bem em frente a ele com uma garrafa na mão.

—Você quer beber? — Ela perguntou com duas taças numa mão, enquanto balançava um vinho na outra.

Ele não respondeu, apenas pegou e os serviu. Ela sentou-se de volta ao seu lado e eles estavam observando as luzes da cidade e comendo e bebendo em silêncio. Ele não conseguia parar de observá-la enquanto selecionava suas palavras. Ele havia esperado anos por essa coragem então ele não podia dizer qualquer coisa. Ele não podia deixar dúvidas para ela, ele não podia terminar sua fala deixando qualquer dúvida a ela sobre o que ele sentia por a fitou intensamente e ela percebeu.

Seu rosto estava lentamente corando quando ela se virou para ele. Ela sabia o que aquele olhar significava. Aquele mesmo olhar de quando eles se beijaram na Locker Room antes de tudo desmoronar. Ela queria ouvir da boca dele que ele estava caindo no amor por ela novamente, mas ela tinha medo de perguntar sobre o olhar e não ser isso, mas ela não poderia mais esperar.

Ela se virou para ele, colocando a mão em seu joelho e engolindo seu último pedaço de pizza.

— Eu tenho algo pra te falar. — Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo e riram juntos de nervoso.

— Por que você me olha assim, Kurt? — Ela perguntou sem mais medos e ele colocou a mão em seu ombro. Ele riu, pela pergunta, balançando a cabeça ao que ele estava prestes a fazer, mas ela não parecia relutar.

— Assim como? — Ele perguntou querendo saber se ela também havia percebido tudo aquilo que ele não conseguia guardar para si mesmo

— Como se estivesse prestes a cair no amor por mim! — Ela disse com a maior coragem de sua vida. Ela sabia que ambos estavam corando e que provavelmente ela estava mais vermelha que o seu abajur vinho.

Ele se aproximou mais dela, ficando a polegadas de distância e colocou sua mão em seu rosto. Igualmente como ela colocou quando eles se viram pela primeira vez. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir e ela o olhou incrédula com sua reação. Ela tinha medo de ter confundido tudo, embora ela o conhecesse como ninguém, ela tinha medo de assumir para ela mesma que ele também a amava.

— Eu não estou prestes, Jane. — Ele disse encostando seus lábios em sua bochecha e ele sentiu sua bochecha se curvar em um sorriso. Ele respirou fundo, se sentindo extasiado com a situação e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. — Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você.

Após ouvir sua voz dizer isso, ela sentiu uma sensação que até então era desconhecida para ela. Era como se cada célula de seu corpo estivesse sorrindo, feliz. Essa sensação virou arrepio quando ele beijou seu rosto novamente.

— Deixe falar, por favor. — Ele sussurrou e ela acenou com a cabeça enquanto colocou a mão em sua nuca. — Eu te amo muito, Jane. Eu não sei o que você vai fazer quando eu parar de falar, mas eu só quero que você saiba que querendo só minha amizade ou não eu sempre vou sentir o que eu sinto por você e eu não quero mais negar. Eu não quero mais negar que me sinto o cara mais sortudo do mundo por saber dos seus segredos, por contemplar quase todos os dias o seu sorriso, ou suas piadinhas. Até as mais sem graças. — Ele se deu ao luxo de rir lembrando de uma delas e depois prosseguiu quando ela colocou seu corpo ainda para mais perto dele. — Eu não quero negar mais. Não quero negar que a cada dia que passa eu te acho uma mulher ainda mais incrível do que eu achava no dia anterior. Não quero mais negar que eu te acho linda e que você é o que eu mais quero nessa vida. Eu só quero te contar que você é o meu mundo. — Ele completou. Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ela o beijou.

Era como se tivesse chovendo estrelas dentro deles. O encontro de seus corpos foi algo pleno e genuíno. Sua línguas dançavam uma com a outra, com euforia, alegria. Juntos eles sentiram como se a plenitude da felicidade os tivesse alcançado, um nos braços do outro. Eles se beijaram por mais de meia hora, incrédulos que pudessem passar tanto tempo movendo sua língua sem cansar. Quando eles pararam, ela encostou sua testa em seu ombro e ele a abraçou tão forte, que dava a certeza de que ele nunca a largaria. Ela sorriu e ele sentiu sua respiração.

Ele beijou seu pescoço e ela riu ainda mais. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela o quando ela era ainda mais linda naquele ângulo. Ela o beijou rapidamente e finalmente o olhou no olho. Seus olhos estavam radiantes como nunca.

— Eu só ia te contar que também estou caindo no amor por você. — Ela disse sorrindo e ele beijou sua testa. Ela o pegou pelos braços e eles fizeram caminho pro seu sofá, onde eles compartilharam ainda mais desse amor e dessa luz. Luz que iluminou o resto de suas vidas, pra sempre.


End file.
